Da vampire identitiy
by museofmind
Summary: I put the summary in the story Oop


Kanaya and Rose are two lesbian alien demons. one of the them is vampire! when they mentioned it to their friends jaun evening everyone has been trying to figure out who is the VAMPIRE. this is the quest 4... DA VAMPIRE IDENTITY.

"Pass me The Sweet Sting of Death, why don't ya, Karkat" Vriska says. Karkat stabs Vriska. "Thanks dude I can always count on u :)"

The highbloobs went to McDonalds to think about who's the VAMPIRE. But they didn't let kanye go, who is a highbloob.

"Kanaya is definitely the VAMPIRE " Karkat shrieks. Everyone in McD stares at him. "She has that thicc boot"

"Its a pretty thick boot hell yeah" Erid says, who was invited along with Teri.

"u can't be a blood sucking butt and eat gay" terzi said, very upset bc she vriska won't date her!

"But isn't that.. homephobic?!" Says Feferi. "Hella homepho."

"shut up it isn't " terexi

"GUYS CALM THE FUCJ DOWN JUSES FUCKING CHFIST AAAAAA!" karkat yells! "God girls can be so emotional!" The only other guy nods in approva.l

"sary.".fef and tear cry

"FUCKBOY LOOK WHAT YOU DID" ERIN SCREECHES. HE PULLS OUT HIS NINJA KATANA AND OREPARES TI SLAY KARKATS SEXIST THICK ASS

"ha I'd like to see you try." karkat says but with sollux voice. Erin recognizes the voice and slowly sits down and starts crying on his chiken nuggies

"Karkat!" Feferi yells at Karkat. Duh,

Feferi soothes Eridqn

A waiter walks up to the group. "can y'all leave yer makin a scene?"

"BUT WE NEED TO FIGURE OUT WHO TH R VAMPIRE LESBIAN IS" KARKAT YELLS.

"Karkat!" Feferi says as she slits Erin's throat and watch him fall to the ground, lifeless, bleeding, and slowly becoming non- existent. "Sorry about him mam. We were gonna leave anyways. 8("

they leave.

"HEY WHERES KARKAT" Vriska whispers. "Wasnt he just with us?"

"I think he ditched us," Eridan says.

"8/"

Vriska, Erin, Teri, and Feferi tried to go back to McDonalds, the boss refused to let them in. "Our friend is in there still, sir, we have to get him out!" Erin says

"TOO LATE. HE WORKS HERE NOW." The boss says

Terezi shrieks in terror and immediately stabs the man and runs through the glass door.

"KARKAT!" Teri screams.

"TEz!" Karkat yells.

Terezkfollows the smell of Karkat's voice and found him right next to the door they were just locked from entering.

"THERE YOU ARE TERI I WAS SO SCARED OMG" Karkat yelled, hugging Teri.

"It ok." teri

"So,,, li,,,,ke,,,,,,d,,,,,o,,,,,,y,,,,,,,o,,,,,,u,,,,, want,,,, to like,,,, in,, eat,,, uh,,,,,, burger king,,,,,,, date,,,,,,,,,, me,,,,,,,, cow,,,,,,, you,,,,, and,,, uh,,," karkat stutt.

"Go on a date?" Terzwi "fuck no. In the hole."

Teri pushed Karkat off the cliff into The Hole of which he failed. no one fails The Hole and gets away with it. Teriz was delighted to hear his scream as he fell into the dark void, never to be seen again.

"YOURE UNDER ARREST" The group heard. They all turned their heads 360 to look down the street of which the shout was coming from. Sollyx was running completely naked except for a cop hat and a hair. Feferi immediatly pushed herself into The Hole for she could not fathom why sollux is fucking gay

"Us? Please no us oh go" Vriska shrieked.

"Help yeah" sollux " get in the car." Sollux levitate in a sitting position. Everyone looked around.

"What car" Erin asked

"UCK" all of a sudden sollux threw up feferi and karkat.

"DISFUSTIGNRNWI" Karkat yell.

"whiner" gamxee

"Even u two are going to jail." Sollux said. Despite immediately starting the car and speeding away, poisonous gas erupting from his booty .

Suddenly Kanaya and Rosen popped out of the gas, coughing hard, eventually dying, while their friends stood and watched and refused to do anything.

"What has happened?" Kanaya asked. She gasped. "Did you fail The Hole?"

"Karkat did!" Teri said. "He asked me out. But I like vriska."

"WAT" vriska blushed

"What? But I like vriska.." Kanaya said.

"WHAT?" Rhodan shrieked.

"Sorry, Rose, but I like Vriska. A lot more than you." Kanaya explained.

The sky turned black. Clouds covered the sky. Dead bodies began to rain from the sky. Everyone stared at Rhodan. They began chanting.

"In The Hole. In The Hole. In The Hole."

People passing the streets or driving innocently in their cars left the sidewalks and roads and began walking like zombies towards Rosean and the group.

"In The Hole. In The Hole. In The Hole."

The entire neighborhood had picked up Rhodan and started carrying her to the void known as

"In The Hole. In The Hole. In The Hole."

Vriska, Kanaya, Karkat, Rosedan, Teri, and Erin were the only ones actually carrying Rhodab.

"No! Guys! I don't deserve this."

"IN THE HOLE IN THE HOLE IN THE HOLE"

The neighborhood launched Rosen into The Hole, and she was left to be eaten by anti-existence itself.

The sky went back to a bright happy blue, the clouds fading away and the neighborhood going back into its daily routine.

Vriska began to blush everytime she looked at Kanayaebaemeup.

"Ur a hottie."

"YO. FUCC. DKNT MAKE ME GET THE-"

"GUYS! Look! It's Jade!" Karkat yelled.


End file.
